


Last Night

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK: Remember Bella Talbot? Reader x Bela. Any plot really, just ending in smut?!?! Male reader, you’re free to go with anything else. Now go off into the lands and write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Warnings: Smut, cursing, reader is handcuffed at the end (if that’s a warning), I think that’s it.

Fic:

You lay on the motel bed examining the ring you’d acquired for your buyer. Supposedly, it created eight rings of equal weight every nine days. Tonight was the ninth night you’d had it, and so far nothing had happened. Your buyer was waiting for you to bring them the ring, but you wanted to be sure you had the real thing before you sold it to them; plus, you could keep the rings it created as an added bonus. 

Suddenly, the door of your motel room opens despite the fact that you had locked it. You reach for your gun. “Not so fast Y/N,” a woman’s voice says from behind you; British, there was only one person it could be.

“Bela,” you say, turning around slowly, slipping the ring into your pocket in an attempt to hide it from her. You sure as Hell were not going to let here steal this job from you, not this time. The two of you had been on and off rivals for a while now, occasionally you’d work together, but most of the time you’d both be looking for the same item for different buyers.

“Where’s Draupner?” she asks, pointing a gun at you.

“Where’s who now?” you ask as innocently as possible.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what I want. Odin’s ring, the one that creates new rings every nine days,” she says.

“Never heard of it,” you say, shrugging your shoulders.

“Oh really? See, if that was true, I wouldn’t be here right now,” she says. The look in her eyes told you she knew she had you, but maybe she’d be willing to work something out.

“I won’t tell you where the ring is, but how about we make a deal,” you suggest.

“What, did you become a crossroads demons since we last met?” she asks. Her response causes you to smirk.

“How about you lower that gun and we can talk,” you say, and she lowers her gun slowly. “Here’s the thing,” you begin, “I found a ring. It may or may not be Draupner. The way I see it, there’s only one way to find out, and that’s to wait for eight more rings to magically show up.”

“And where’s the part where we make a deal?” she asks.

“Well, tonight is the ninth night I’ve had this ring and if anything is going to happen, it’ll be tonight,” you say a bit suggestively, “why don’t you wait here with me and we can see if anything happens. If the thing is real, I’ll let you keep the eight rings it makes, I’ll keep the original ring, and we can both go our separate ways.” Your eyes begin to scan over her body. You’d never had sex with her before, but you’d always wondered what it would sound like when she screamed your name. When you reach her green eyes, you notice that she’s looking you over just as you’d done to her. She smirks. “What?” you ask.

“Oh, nothing,” she responds, “I’m just not sure that spending a night with you would be worth my time.” She leans her shoulder against the closed door and examines her nails, waiting for you to make a move. Damn, she was beautiful. You couldn’t help but admire her, even though you knew she was baiting you. You stand up from the bed and walk towards her.

“I’m sure we can find a way to make it worth your time,” you say when you’re within arm’s reach of her. Her smirk widens into an actual smile as she reaches out and wraps her hands around your neck. You crash your lips against hers and press your body against hers as you lean against the door. She sucks your bottom lip into her mouth and runs her teeth over the skin. Her lips part and you thrust your tongue into her mouth, running it against her tongue and behind her teeth. Her hands run down your back before moving to push your jacket off. You let the material fall to the floor before your hands move to pull her shirt off. She lifts her arms and lets you pull the material over her head as she kicks off her shoes. Her hands move to unbutton your shirt as you move to unbutton her jeans. You pull your shirt off as she wiggles her hips, pushing the material down to the floor and kicking it away. You push your jeans down as quickly as you can, leaving you in only your boxers. Your lips meet hers again as you palm one of her bra clad breasts, drawing a soft moan from her.

You reach around her body and unclasp her bra before dragging your fingers along her skin and pulling the straps down her arms. You throw the material to the side before your fingers trail down her body and hook in her panties, pushing them down to the floor. You trail one of your fingers along her slit experimentally and she moans your name, she’s already wet. Just seeing her like this and hearing her make those sounds is making you hard. You can feel yourself straining against your boxers. Her hands trail down your body and push down your boxers, letting your cock spring free. You press yourself against her, seeking any friction you can get. She moans as you lift her legs and wrap them around your waist. You carry her to the bed and lay her down so that her head hits the pillows.

“Y/N,” she moans as you settle yourself between her legs. You kiss from her neck down to her breast and suck the hardened nipple between your lips; one of your hands finds her other nipple, rolling it and plucking at it before kneading her breast. You run your teeth over her nipple before moving back up to kiss her lips again. “Please,” she moans and you decide it’s probably best not to keep her waiting. You thrust your hips, stretching and filling her with your cock.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” you moan in her ear. She writhes beneath you and arches her back, pressing her chest to yours. You tangle the fingers of one of your hands in her hair. With your other hand, you hook your fingers behind her knee and pull her leg up so that it wraps around your waist. This new angle allows you to thrust deeper inside of her. “Bela,” you moan as her walls begin to tighten around you; you know she’s close, and so are you.

Her nails dig into the skin of your shoulders as your thrusts become more and more erratic. “Bela,” you moan again, right on the verge of cuming.

“Y/N,” she shouts as she cums around you, her walls clenching down on you. Her climax sparks yours and you spill yourself inside her. Your thrusts continue, but begin to slow down as you both ride out your orgasms. Eventually, you pull out of her and lie down by her side. You wrap your arms around her and pull her close to you. Her head rests against your chest and she smirks. “I suppose that was worth my time,” she says, causing you to laugh. Slowly, you drift off to sleep with Bela in your arms.

You wake up; your arm is sore and suspended above your head. You try to move your arm, but find that your wrist is handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. “What the Hell?” you shout.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Bela says, turning from the dresser she’s standing at to face you. “Look what I found,” she says as she holds up the ring, “As it turns out, you found the real thing.” Shit, you think. “Last night was fun and all, but I think I’d like to change the terms of our arrangement. A girl’s got to eat,” she says with a smirk. “I’ll be taking this one,” she says as she holds up the ring, “and these four because they’re shiny. You can have the other four.”

“Don’t you dare,” you say as she begins to walk away. She turns back to you and smirks.

“Here,” she says, tossing you a cell phone, “I hope you have someone you can call.” She turns to walk away again.

“Come on,” you shout, “you can’t leave me like this!”

“Until next time sweetheart,” she shouts back before shutting the door behind her.

With your free hand, you try to type a number into the phone, but your fingers are clumsy, “Son of a bitch!”


End file.
